


GAME ON

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《GAME OVER》短篇狂欢节日系列，第一篇。CP：TR/HP 轻微All哈简介：短篇，架空背景平行魔法世界，R级。轻微OOC，中度暴力。





	GAME ON

1.

宴会上，女士们穿着华丽的礼服走动着，身形轻盈，姿态优美。一些少女是初次来参加社交晚宴，她们很年轻，刚刚过16岁，如雏鸟般青涩，笑声如银铃般悦耳，在宴会上来回走动着，努力展现自己最好的一面，为了能找到一个如意的夫君。绅士们也一样，他们西装革履，挺直腰板，礼貌得体，在同伴的支持下，鼓起勇气去邀请自己心意的女性跳舞。

几个美丽的女孩在汤姆面前走来走去，时不时羞涩的看着这位年轻英俊的斯莱特林继承人，她们想要被邀请，但是每次汤姆都只是礼貌的微笑一下，接着轻饮香槟，这显得他神秘而不容接近，片刻后，女孩们失望的走了，她们的梦中情人显然对跳舞不感兴趣。

汤姆在女孩们走后，视线变得冰冷起来，烦人的雏鸟终于走了。汤姆一直不喜欢这种宴会，那些女孩总是会缠着自己不放，一脸迫不及待要献身的样子。汤姆对性不感兴趣，魔法才是他的情人。但是，现在情况有所变化，汤姆遇上了麻烦，他被迫来到这个晚宴上，尽快挑选一个基因优良的豪门贵族，娶了她，得到她的财产。

斯莱特林家族擅长挥霍一切东西，等汤姆发现时，他的亲戚们已经掏空了斯莱特林，还欠下一大笔债，汤姆很生气，他想用最残忍的方法杀死这些愚蠢的家伙，但是斯莱特林血脉太珍贵了，死一个少一个，汤姆只好压抑住怒火帮他们收拾这个烂摊子。

汤姆的视线落在了不远处的贝丝小姐身上，金色的头发，水蓝色的眼睛，水嫩的皮肤，诱人的身体曲线，此时她正和其他绅士聊天。卢修斯说，贝丝小姐弹得的一手好琴，谈吐优雅，举止得体，出生于纯血统世家，无数绅士为她倾倒，最重要的是，她很富有。而汤姆现在很缺钱。

汤姆放下了香槟，他从不担心自己的魅力，于是他走上前，来到贝丝的身边，看着她，微笑着，一旁的少女发出窒息的声音，她们嫉妒极了。

“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”汤姆鞠躬邀请，很快贝丝纤细的手就落在了他的手掌上。肌肤接触让汤姆感觉有些不适，但是他还是强忍了下来。

“当然！”贝丝脸上一片绯红，她水蓝色的眼睛闪耀着。

汤姆牵着她来到了舞池，开始随着曲子跳舞，所有人都在看他们，有惊艳，有嫉妒。在一个旋转后，贝丝沉醉的落入汤姆的怀中。

“为什么选择了我？”贝丝着迷的看着汤姆。

因为我想要你的财产。

汤姆没说话，他继续微笑着，猩红的眸子眼底酝酿着危险，无知的少女，对于这危险一无所知，她还沉浸在与王子跳舞的美丽童话中。

一曲结束后，贝丝已经完全迷恋上了汤姆，她紧贴着汤姆站着，努力挺起胸膛，使汤姆可以更好的观赏她的身体曲线。

“你真的很英俊优雅。”贝丝伸出手指碰触着汤姆的脸，她仰起头，闭上了眼睛，嘴唇红润饱满，她想要一个吻。

汤姆冷冰冰的看着企图引诱自己的少女，被贝丝碰触感觉很糟糕，为什么这些女人总是迫不及待的献身，汤姆痛恨身体接触，他无法忍受那些粘着汗水油腻腻的皮肤，带着体味湿热的呼吸，那让他觉得恶心，更不要说和一个卑贱的女巫进行唾液的交换了。

久久没有等到吻的贝丝疑惑的睁开了眼睛，她发现她的王子不再微笑了。

汤姆后退一步，和贝丝拉开了距离，他还是无法忍受这个，想点其他办法还债吧，前段时间他新研究出来的魔药也许可以卖个好价钱，偿还一些债务。

“别走！”贝丝拉住汤姆的衣角，她的眼眶里已经开始充盈泪水，汤姆从对方手里抽出了自己的衣角，继续往前走着。

“求你了，如果我有不得体的地方，我可以改，你要我怎么样都可以。”贝丝紧跟着，华丽累赘的礼裙使她走路磕磕绊绊，狼狈极了。宴会上的其他人好奇的看过来，很明显，汤姆又弄坏了一个少女的心。女孩们嘲讽的笑了，在她们眼里贝丝唯一的优点就是有钱。

贝丝抓住了汤姆的手，大面积的肌肤接触让汤姆感到恶心，恶咒就在他嘴边，他想要用恶咒把这个女人整齐的切成碎片，他的新魔法实验刚好缺一颗女巫的眼睛。

“别动。”一个声音说道。

汤姆伸向魔杖的手被按住了，他转身看见了黑发青年，此时对方明亮的绿色眼睛正安静的看着汤姆，深邃的视线仿佛穿透了汤姆的灵魂，看见了他隐藏在华丽外表之下的黑暗。

他知道我，他在警告我。

汤姆第一次感到了危险。

“贝丝，让这位绅士走吧。”青年露出一个笑容，不同于汤姆，那是个阳光般干净的笑。

“可是我。。。。。。”贝丝抽泣了起来，她好不容易才得到梦中王子的邀请，现在一切都毁了。

青年上前温柔的抹去少女面孔上的泪痕，他轻笑着说道：“请不要为他哭泣，我都要嫉妒了。”

青年绅士的鞠躬，牵起少女的手，他抬头望着贝丝：“这位不小心落入人间的天使，我可以请您跳着舞吗？”

脸上还挂着眼珠的贝丝笑了，虽然她还对汤姆的拒绝伤心，但是哈利从来都是一个可以为大家带来快乐的年轻人，他祖母绿的眼睛有种魔力，可以治愈任何少女的悲伤。

“好的。”

重新展露笑容的贝丝和哈利走向的舞池，少女们小声的议论着，她们兴奋的看着哈利，希望有一天自己受伤时也被这样温柔的对待。

汤姆远远的看着在舞池里青年欢快的身影，他的嘴角轻微上扬，片刻后他移开视线，看着自己的右手，刚刚对方碰了自己，他居然没有感到恶心，青年的皮肤热而柔软，像阳光下的花瓣。

有趣。

“主人，很抱歉！”卢修斯小跑过来，低垂着头，惶恐不安，他向汤姆递上了洁白的丝绸手巾：“我没想到贝丝会如此无礼。”

汤姆接过手巾仔细的擦着自己的左手，女人的滑腻的触感还留在上面。

“他是谁。”汤姆盯着青年，对方正搂着贝丝的腰，随着音乐摆动身躯。

“波特家的继承人。”卢修斯回答道：“哈利。”

汤姆笑了，波特家族也有丰厚的财产，虽然男性伴侣从未在汤姆的考虑范围之内，但是鉴于他没有对波特家的继承人产生应有的厌恶，汤姆开始考虑这个问题。

“他订婚了吗？”汤姆问道。

“没有，不过谣言说他爱上了韦斯莱家的小女儿金妮，甚至向她求过婚，但是波特家族的宗长不同意，您知道的，韦斯莱家族简直就是魔法世家里面的败类，他们身上没有一点高贵，野蛮粗鲁，还一天到晚和麻瓜混在一起。”卢修斯张望了一下，指着远处一个红发的女孩说道：“那个女孩就是金妮韦斯莱。”

汤姆的目光跟了过去，红发，雀斑，穿着廉价的二手礼服，典型的韦斯莱。本人也是相貌平平，缺乏特色，唯一能吸引人的是她的眼神，坚定而坦率，像是无所畏惧。

哈利的品味让汤姆有些失望，不过没关系，结婚后，汤姆会亲自培养他的审美观。

 

2.  
曲子结束了，哈利和贝丝彼此行礼，人群鼓起来掌，波特家的年轻继承人一直有着良好的声誉，人人都知道他是邓布利多的黄金男孩，将来必定会取得很高的成就。

女孩们陶醉的看着哈利翠绿色的眼睛，梦想着有一天自己可以拥有它们。当哈利走出舞池的时候，她们都提着裙子小跑着围绕上去，莺莺燕燕，嬉笑怒骂，想要成为下一个被邀请的公主。

汤姆冷笑一下，小女孩的想法总是过于天真，那双漂亮的绿眼睛，从汤姆发现时就属于他了。从来都是汤姆想要谁他就可以得到谁，没人能抵御他的魅力。

汤姆侧了一下身子，靠着墙优美的站着，精良剪裁的黑色礼服完美的勾勒出他的身形，他想让哈利可以透过人群之间的空隙看见自己。片刻后，哈利翠绿的眼睛对上他猩红的眸子。

上钩了。

汤姆安静的看着对方，微笑着，这是他的惯用伎俩，他都不需要说话，人们就会臣服在他脚下。

但是黑发青年没有按照汤姆设想的走过来，相反他避开了汤姆的视线，和哪些女孩说了些什么后，然后快速的走开了。

当哈利的身影消失在人群中后，汤姆开始感觉有些不悦。一旁的卢修斯颤颤巍巍的偷瞄自己主人的脸色，深怕自己被殃及到。

汤姆没有理会已经面色苍白的卢修斯，他向哈利消失的方向走去。女孩们看见汤姆走过来都兴奋的想要尖叫，不断的搔首弄姿，企图吸引汤姆的注意力，她们以为汤姆是来寻找舞伴的。

汤姆的好耐心快耗光了，他快速的穿过人群，还要注意不让任何女人脏兮兮的手落在自己身上，真是费力。

终于，汤姆找到了青年的身影，他在跳舞，和韦斯莱家一无是处的小女儿。哈利笑的很灿烂，眼睛里全是对女孩的爱恋，他们亲密的厮磨在一起，随着歌曲翩翩起舞，就像所有童话故事中的王子和公主一样。

汤姆的手慢慢捏紧，他的破坏欲不断上升，一种古怪的情绪在他心中咆哮着，这使他想血洗这个宴会，特别是韦斯利家的小女儿，鲜血也许可以让她看起来不那么令人厌恶。

哈利注意到了汤姆落在自己身上的视线，他警惕的回头，用身子挡住金妮，像是要保护她。

汤姆轻蔑的冷哼，好像他真的能保护那个女孩一样。

哈利结束了和金妮的舞蹈，他在金妮耳边小声的说了些什么，女孩儿担忧的看着他，轻轻的在他脸颊上落下一个吻，哈利脸红了，他们低着头笑了起来，依依不舍的告别。

汤姆看不下去了，人类最令人恶心的地方就是总是陷入爱情，然后失去一切理智，活的像个小丑，汤姆不允许自己的府上多一个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻小子，于是他转过身，准备离开了，来宴会是个错误的决定。

“等等。”

汤姆的袖角被轻轻的拉住了，黑发青年正端着香槟，面带微笑着看他。

“里德尔先生，我可以请你喝一杯吗？”哈利表现的很友善，但是汤姆现在心情不佳，他甩开了哈利的手，向前走去。哈利紧跟着上前，挡住了他的去路。

汤姆看着哈利，深吸一口，控制自己想要施暴的冲动。

“我知道你为什么来这个宴会。”哈利放下了香槟，认真的看着汤姆：“我想和你谈谈。”

危险的阴翳在汤姆眼底聚集。

“你不喜欢被人碰，对吧，每次你看起来都要吐了。”哈利说道，他翠绿的眼睛盯着汤姆：“我知道斯莱特林家族欠了一大笔债，你是被迫来这边相亲的，也许我可以帮你。”

汤姆审视着面前的青年，他闻起来很干净，笑的也很干净，汤姆忽然有了继续和青年说话的心情。

大部分人都忙着沉迷于汤姆的美貌，所以他们通常无法注意到汤姆的真实情绪。汤姆确实很厌恶肉体之间的过度接触，他曾经用极其残忍的方式惩罚过一个企图和他进行性交的食死徒，这事使得所有食死徒都不敢再碰汤姆，有时候汤姆心情好，他会允许食死徒亲吻自己的袍角，这对食死徒已经是最大荣耀了。

“我也被迫来这里的。”哈利继续说道：“刚才你看到了，我已经有心爱的人了，但是家里不同意，他们希望我可以找一个贵族世家的继承人做伴侣。”

“别浪费我的时间。”汤姆又开始失望了，儿女情长一直年轻绅士们最喜欢聊的话题。

哈利松了口气，汤姆终于说话了，当对方不说话的时候，身上总是有一种无形的压迫感，这让哈利非常的不舒服。

“总而言之，我是想和你合作。”哈利凑近汤姆，小声的说道，他不想被周围人听见，汤姆很少跟人站的这么近，他低头就可以通过哈利领子之间的缝隙看到对方的锁骨。

“我想欺骗我的家族，我知道你也想欺骗你的家族。”哈利继续说道。

“你想和我芥蒂婚姻关系？”汤姆说道，在巫师世界，同性结婚是很正常的事情，他们可以利用魔法繁衍后代。

哈利脸红了，他看起来对汤姆的直白有点尴尬。

“是的，只是形式上的婚姻，我的家人非常喜欢你。”哈利的脸更红了：“他们叫我今天来，和你，额，深入交流一下，他们说斯莱特林家族现在需要钱，而波特家族现在需要影响力。”

波特家族在衰落，自从詹姆斯波特死后，他们就没有在魔法部掌权的成年巫师了，但是波特家族一直待人友善忠诚，这使得他们在生意场上混的如鱼得水。波特家族的宗长很聪明，他知道在魔法世界混光有钱是不够的，他们需要强大魔法世家的保护，而陷入麻烦的斯莱特林家族明显是个可选择的好靠山。

汤姆审视着面前的黑发青年，某种意义上哈利的确是最适合他的伴侣，他足够聪明，足够敏锐。汤姆内心冷笑着，还足够自以为是，波特家的继承人是看见了汤姆一部分的本质，但是他没有看到全部。汤姆喜欢折磨那些自以为是的人，他很期待当自己的本性完全展露在哈利面前时对方惊慌失措的样子。

“我发誓婚后绝对不强行碰你，你想和谁在一起就在一起。”哈利见汤姆迟迟不说话连忙保证到：“我的财产全部划到你名下，波特家族的管理权也全部归你。”

汤姆嘴角微微扬起，形成一个好看的弧度，任何人看见这个微笑都会沉醉其中，哈利晃了一下神，汤姆里德尔的魅力在魔法界已经成了传奇，哈利第一次这么近距离的看对方，如果不是他早心有所属，他可能已经被对方俘获，沦为任意操纵的对象了。

“很好，你清楚我想要什么。”汤姆面不改色的撒谎，他对哈利伸出手：“我明天去贵府商讨订婚的事，如何？”

哈利如释重负的笑了，他开心的握住汤姆的手。

“非常感激！你知道的，我最近几天都快被他们逼疯了。”哈利的笑容炫目极了：“我们这些家族继承人有时候连最起码的恋爱自由都得不到。”

哈利松开了手，汤姆有些遗憾，他本想多接触一下对方柔软的肌肤，不过没关系，自以为是的猎物已经跳入了陷阱，他将来会有大把的时间研究自己伴侣的身体。

3  
第二天汤姆如约的去了波特庄园，波特家的宗长热情的接待了汤姆，不遗余力的展示着家族雄厚的财力，不断的推销哈利，甚至为了表达诚意当场还清了斯莱特林家族的债务。汤姆笑而不语。

订婚进行的很顺利，波特家族完全同意将管理权交给汤姆，他们都相信未来汤姆会使波特家族再次成为名符其实的魔法世家，当天下午波特宗长就迫不及待的向魔法界宣布了哈利和汤姆订婚，无数的少女在家中哭成了泪人，一天内她们失去了两个梦中情人。

邓布利多对哈利订婚的事情有些不满，他觉得事情发展的太快，有蹊跷，要求哈利再考虑一下，哈利的回答是自己从第一次看见汤姆就无可救药的爱上了他，而汤姆的回答也类似，邓布利多看起来还是很怀疑，汤姆有些烦躁，他从来都不喜欢这个老奸巨猾的巫师。

一个星期后，汤姆和哈利的婚礼如期在斯莱特林庄园举行，预言家日报的记者在门口排队拍照，疯狂的想往会场挤，这绝对是可以载入史册的时刻，斯莱特林继承人和波特家族继承人的联姻会直接导致魔法世界的势力再分配。

魔法世界的各行名人都参加了这场盛大的婚礼，他们不断祝福着哈利和汤姆。汤姆熟练的应酬着，每个人都急切的想要和他搭话，他们都知道汤姆是个魔法天才，拥有众多追随者，势力遍布魔法界，甚至有人说魔法部是明着属于首相，但是暗着全归汤姆管。

哈利看起来就很疲倦了，他只想这场婚礼尽快结束，然后他就可以和金妮在一起了，但是汤姆看上去很喜欢哈利服从的样子，他会把手搭在哈利的腰上，说话时靠哈利很近，拉着哈利到处展示，有时候哈利甚至会觉得汤姆在嗅他，手指不断的碰触着哈利的皮肤，抚摸他的后颈就像在抚摸宠物。

这种怪异的亲密让哈利很困惑，因为汤姆从不会去碰其他人，如果别人不小心碰到他，汤姆看起来就想要杀人。

波特家的宗长说要举行结婚仪式，哈利马上说算了，因为这就意味着他们需要在众目睽睽之下接吻。魔法世家不信麻瓜的那一套，他们都不喜欢当众接吻，更何况汤姆极度厌恶人之间的接触。

但是让哈利始料未及的一幕出现了，汤姆笑着什么也没说，他拉着哈利走上舞台。当他冰冷的手指覆在哈利脸上时，哈利呆住了，接着对方的脸不断靠近，近到哈利可以数清对方漂亮的睫毛，嗅到他身上泉水般清冷的气息。呼吸交融着，汤姆的唇和他的手一样是冰冷的，他没有深入，只是轻轻的贴着哈利的嘴唇，这只是一个形式上的吻。哈利退缩了一下，他用余光看见了台下的金妮，她转过身走了。

哈利转开脸，想离开，但是他被抓住了。汤姆的手指插入哈利的头发中，将哈利拉近自己，继续吻，这次他用舌头试探着舔舐哈利的嘴唇，感觉痒痒的。哈利紧闭嘴唇，他手抵在汤姆的胸口，他觉得应该适可而止了。对方红色的眸子里，嘲讽和不屑一闪而过，汤姆的手收紧了，让哈利觉得有些疼痛，同时他的舌头撬开哈利的牙齿，挤进口腔，加深了这个吻，肆意侵略着。。。。。。

哈利挣脱了汤姆，他不可置信的看着对方。他想擦自己的嘴，但是台下全是人，这样做显得很奇怪，所以他只能僵硬的站在那里。汤姆冷笑着，他注视着不知所措的哈利，舌尖舔舔唇回味着刚才的吻，他年轻的伴侣尝起来很甜美，如同刚刚成熟的水果。

宴会上掌声响起，大家都在祝福着这对新人。

哈利开始焦躁，他的目光四下寻找着金妮，但是她似乎已经离开了。

汤姆的手搭在了哈利的腰上，很轻，但是不容忽视，被控制住的感觉让哈利不适。

汤姆凑近哈利，声音轻柔而冰冷：“笑，哈利，别忘了今天是我们的婚礼。”

哈利回头，此时汤姆正在微笑，那是个完美的微笑，让人挑不出任何瑕疵，但是哈利却觉得不寒而粟。

闪光灯不断，记者们疯狂的拍摄者这对新人，他们真太般配了，站在一起宛如一幅画。大家都在欢笑，说哈利真是运气好得到了汤姆的垂青。哈利开始忍受不了了，他摆脱了汤姆的手，跳下台去找金妮，他不知道身后汤姆的眼神越发阴翳起来。

汤姆脸上的笑容消失了，猩红的眸子安静的注视着哈利消失的方向，身上嗜血的气息浓重到让卢修斯颤慑。

“我不喜欢自己的东西被别人碰。”汤姆对卢修斯命令道：“除掉她。”

卢修斯鞠躬，他退后，消失在了阴影里。

汤姆转身，恢复到原来的样子，面对热切的记者露出了完美的微笑，身上没有点危险气息，他看上去无害而俊美，大家都沉醉其中，斯莱特林年轻继承的魅力无人能挡。

哈利找遍了会场，都没有看到金妮的身影，他开始有些着急了。和汤姆假结婚的事情是和金妮商量过的，金妮一开始不同意，但是哈利保证真的只是假结婚，汤姆本身就不喜欢任何人碰他，于是金妮勉强答应了。

但是谁知道汤姆会在那么多人的面前亲他，哈利现在很担心金妮会误会。

“主人想要见您，宴会马上就要结束了。”当哈利在花园周围徘徊的时候卢修斯出现了，哈利从来都不喜欢这个人，卢修斯之前一直很看不起波特家族，因为哈利的母亲是麻瓜出生，但是自从汤姆和哈利联姻后卢修斯对哈利的态度一下恭敬了许多，这让哈利更加讨厌他了。

“我在忙，过会儿过去。”哈利不耐烦的说，他张望着希望能看到那抹熟悉的红色。

“如果您是在找韦斯莱小姐的话，恐怕我得告诉您。”卢修斯假笑着：“她已经不在了。”

哈利愣住了，原本他和金妮越好的等婚礼结束了一起去水台约会。

卢修斯做了个请的动作：“再耽误，主人可能要发怒了。”

哈利忽然有了一种危险感，但是他又说不上来是什么危险。他又张望了一下四周，依旧没有发现金妮，哈利叹气，可能金妮累了，先回家了。这几天她一直很紧张，特别是在前天，她和汤姆单独相处出一段时间，等哈利回去的时候就发现她脸色苍白，完全被吓坏了的样子。哈利以为是汤姆做了什么无礼的事情，但是金妮说，汤姆很绅士，什么也没发生。

哈利跟着卢修斯回去了，一路上人们见到哈利就道喜，这让哈利觉得越发烦躁。

等哈利来到主会场的时候，绝大部分人已经散去了，只剩下几个喝醉酒的人踉跄的被家仆抬着往外走。家养小精灵们安静的打扫着卫生，它们快速的将桌椅收拾好，斯莱特林庄园恢复到了以往的冷清。

“主人在楼上等您。”卢修斯说完就走了。

哈利爬上楼梯，来到汤姆的房间门口，推了一下门，是开着的。

哈利之前来过汤姆的房间，房子里矗立着多个黑漆木书架，上面摆满了书，很多书的言语哈利根本不认识，汤姆还拥有大量稀奇古怪的魔法器具，里面不乏珍贵而华丽的古董。和传闻一样，汤姆热衷于关于魔法的一切事物，他是个魔法天才，魔法是他唯一的爱人。

汤姆坐在椅子上，手里拿着羊皮卷，看样子是在等待哈利的期间看了一会儿魔咒。他在看到门口的哈利时，轻笑了一下，放下的手中的羊皮卷。一举一动都优雅至极。

“请进来吧，哈利，用不着这么拘束。”汤姆站起来走到哈利面前，替哈利关上了门，金属碰撞的清脆声回荡着。

“为什么要锁门？”哈利有些疑惑。

“我不想被人打扰。”说着汤姆挥挥魔杖，更多的金属声响起，现在门除了汤姆谁也打不开了。

哈利僵硬的站在那里，他越发的感觉不对劲。

“卢修斯说你找我。”哈利警惕的问道：“你有什么事吗？”

“我想要你签一些文件。”汤姆从书架上取下一堆文件递给哈利。

哈利接过他大致的翻阅了一下，就是之前波特家族和斯莱特林家族商讨的事宜，哈利快速的签完了全部的文件，递了回去。汤姆安静的盯了一会儿哈利后，笑着接过。

“你非常信任我，哈利，都不仔细看看文件。”汤姆将文件收好放回了书架。

“波特家族的东西你全拿走好了，我不在乎。”哈利说道：“现在，我可以走了吗？”

“当然可以。”

哈利转身向门口走去，但是汤姆的手放在了他的肩膀上，阻拦住了他。

“在这之前，你愿意和我喝一杯吗？”汤姆礼貌的问道：“为庆祝我们都恢复了自由之身。”

哈利点点头，汤姆从柜子中取出一瓶红酒，还有两个金丝边的水晶杯，他为哈利倒好酒递了过来。

“和你合作很愉快。”汤姆说道，猩红的眸子闪耀着，他对着哈利举杯。

“谢谢。”哈利举杯一口气全喝完了，他想快点离开去找金妮。

酒很香醇，这可能是哈利喝过的最好的红酒，斯莱特林一直热衷于华丽昂贵的东西这使他们花钱速度极快，而波特家族从来都是勤俭持家，很少会去做大排场的事情，这使得哈利不同于他贵族傲慢精贵，他一直谦逊有礼，平易近人。

哈利放下了酒杯，在松开的时候手不受控制的颤抖了一下，酒杯因此跌落在地上，摔的粉碎。哈利心想，啊糟糕了，这个杯子看起来很贵的样子，他想抽出魔杖用修复魔法，赶快挽回局面，但是他发现根本控制不了自己的胳膊，它们就像浸了水的海绵，沉沉的。

哈利身形晃动着，倒下，他试图抓住什么东西稳定身形，于是伸手扯住桌布，上面的器具全牵带着摔在了地上，发出一系列刺耳的碰撞声。一旁的汤姆接住了即将倒在地上的哈利，他猩红的眸子闪耀着某种让哈利觉得恐怖的情绪。

“我。。。。。。”哈利觉得头晕晕的，他的视线一会儿清晰一会儿模糊。

“你还好吗？”汤姆凑在哈利耳边，冰冷的唇若有若无的碰触着哈利的皮肤。哈利想站起来，但是他使不上力气。

不，他不好。

哈利疑惑极了，他从未仅仅喝一杯酒就醉到控制不了自己的身体。

汤姆里哈利太近了，他搂着哈利，呼吸喷洒在哈利的脖子上，这完全超出了人与人之间正常的距离。哈利慌张的抓住汤姆的衣领，此时对方垂眼看着他，笑着，手轻轻的抚摸着哈利的头发，就像哈利是他圈养的宠物。

“你对我做了什么？”哈利想要挣脱汤姆的控制，但是没有用，汤姆轻而易举的就将他从地上拖起，面朝下的甩到了床上。

哈利艰难的支起身子想爬离床，本能告诉他，汤姆有些不对劲，他必须赶紧离开这里。

汤姆挥挥魔杖，地上的玻璃碎片自动修复，摆放整齐，桌子恢复了原样。他边走向哈利边解开自己的领带，把已经爬到床边的哈利扯回来，用膝盖压住对方的背，反擒住对方的双手用领带绑紧，然后将哈利翻过来使他面朝上。汤姆跨坐在哈利的小腹上，压住了对方无用的挣扎。

“你要干什么。。。。。。”哈利的身体从未如此无力过，就连说话都感到困难，他的视线已经完全模糊了，他想爬起来掀掉压在自己身上的汤姆，但是意识开始远去，片刻后，哈利停止了一切挣扎。

汤姆满意的看着已经神志不清的哈利，他用手背划过哈利的面庞，触感就像他想象的一样好。汤姆将脸埋在对方的颈部，深深的嗅着，甜甜的，不像人工调制的香水，这是哈利身上原本的味道，这使汤姆开始兴奋，之前和哈利一起走路的时候汤姆就注意到了哈利闻起来很干净，他一直努力控制自己不要凑过去嗅对方，过于的亲密可能会吓走的猎物，汤姆从来都是个耐心的猎人。大多数人汤姆闻起来都感觉很糟糕，所以他一直避免和其他人站的太近，但是哈利不一样，汤姆一直急切的想要贴近他。

汤姆起身，他开始解哈利的领结，在解衬衫扣子的时候汤姆的手因为兴奋而发抖，这使他花了点功夫才完全将衣服解开。汤姆将哈利衣服脱至手肘处，露出了曲线优美的肩部，还有光洁的胸膛，此时胸膛正随着呼吸均匀的上下起伏着。

汤姆贪婪的观察着暴露出来的身体，哈利有着漂亮的颈部，精致的锁骨，皮肤很白，但是不像汤姆的那种苍白，他是一种透明的白，看起来很脆弱的样子，仿佛只要汤姆稍微用力就会留下血痕。

汤姆吞咽了一下，他将双手摁在哈利身上，很热，用力摁压的话可以感到到皮肤下面血液的流动。汤姆点点抚摸着，仔细的探索每块区域的不同触感，他从未这样亲密的碰触过一个人。哈利的皮肤很柔软，像是刚刚绽开的花瓣，汤姆已经完全迷恋上了这种触感，他的手不由自主的开始用力，想要更多的刺激，马上，哈利的皮肤上浮现出一片片的红痕。

汤姆感叹道，他真的非常脆弱，仅仅是这种力度，皮肤就开始受伤。

汤姆呼吸急促起来，红色点燃了他的施虐欲，他着迷的一遍又一编的描绘着哈利的肌肉纹理，手指一圈又一圈的摁揉对方的乳首，看着它们从淡淡的粉红色变为浅红色，再蹂躏到充血挺立。汤姆想要留下更多痕迹，于是尖锐的指甲扣住对方皮肤，留下一道道血痕。

哈利的身子在抖，眉头紧皱，像是陷入了什么噩梦。但是他不会醒过来，汤姆亲自调配的魔药，从不出错。

汤姆起身后退一点，坐在了哈利的膝盖上，开始解哈利的腰带。他将对方的西裤连同白色的内裤一起拉到了膝盖处。汤姆的视线炙热起来，哈利最隐私的地方暴露出来，刚刚露出的皮肤因为寒冷而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，片刻后又消失了。

汤姆用手指梳理着哈利小腹上稀疏的黑色体毛，这是性成熟想象征，再往下就是青年的圣地。汤姆抬起了哈利的左腿，为了能更清楚的观察对方的身体。大腿内侧因为常年不见阳光而苍白到透明，汤姆可以清晰的看到对方皮肤下面的血管。从男性的角度来看，哈利发育的还算不错，形状和色泽都具有一定的观赏价值，汤姆伸手试探着碰触了一下，他没有感到厌恶，于是他将整个手覆在上面，玩弄了起来。汤姆恶意的挤弄着，指甲刮着柱体侧面敏感的皮肤，不断挤压着沉颠颠的双球，他想试试哪里可以让哈利感到快感，哪里可以让哈利感到疼痛。

哈利颤抖的更厉害了，他无意识的想合拢腿。汤姆冷笑着把它们拉的更开，动作也更加粗暴。他的伴侣一直热衷于抵抗，而汤姆不喜欢被人反抗，他喜欢哈利顺从的样子，每次哈利拒绝汤姆，都让汤姆嗜血的欲望更强。

哈利的身体因欲望被唤醒了，它颤颤巍巍的树立起来，在汤姆的蹂躏下不情愿的吐着透明的前液。哈利的表情看起来痛苦极了，他被噩梦困住了，他无法反抗也无法保护自己，只能默默忍受着施加在他身上的暴力。

汤姆停止了动作， 他拿来一个枕头垫在哈利的腰下面，使汤姆可以更好的看到哈利的后穴。汤姆用已经被哈利的体液浸湿的手指按在了那里，他可以感受到对方的颤抖，恐惧。汤姆笑了，他一点点的挤了进去，哈利的整个身子都是绷紧的，他全力拒绝着。汤姆的手指才进入一半就挤不进去了，里面很温暖，但是过于紧致，哈利的身体从未被人如此对待过。

汤姆抽出了手指，他松开哈利，下床走向柜子，他想找找有没有可以润滑的东西。

汤姆不知道，在他身后，此时床上的人睁开了双眼，悄无声息的解开了绑住自己双手的领带。。。。。。

汤姆找到了一些花草的精油，他从中挑出了一瓶对人体无害的， 走回床。哈利仰面躺着，双眼紧闭，身体大部分赤裸着。汤姆注意到哈利的欲望中心已经失去了热度，他爬上床坐在哈利的腿上，打开精油瓶打算撒在上面。

接着，汤姆猩红的眸子对上了哈利翠绿的眼睛，汤姆还没来得及反应，对方就将他掀翻了。哈利反将汤姆压在了床上，并用领带勒住对方的脖子，他翠绿色的眼睛里全是愤怒。

“你欺骗了我。”哈利勒紧领带，汤姆脖子上的血管因为压力突起。

汤姆对于哈利忽然的清醒有些惊讶，显然对方并不是汤姆可以轻易制服的小猫咪，他有着足够强劲的身体，充裕的魔力，以及面对敌人沉着冷静的思维。邓布利多的黄金男孩实力有着符合他名誉的实力，汤姆真是没有想到自己的魔药会被对方这么快解开。

汤姆本因感到慌张，但是他并没有，相反，哈利的强大使他更加兴奋。事情变得有趣起来，汤姆露出一个嗜血的微笑，他开始明白为什么哈利对于他来说那么特殊了，青年身上有种气质让不断的诱惑着汤姆，越是坚韧的东西，就越有摧毁的价值。汤姆感到了炙热，它们迅速在小腹汇集，他从未如此想要一个人。

“我没有欺骗你，当初是你说的我想和谁在一起就在一起的。”汤姆的手搭在哈利的手腕上，起身，他低头舔了一下对方的手指，猩红的眼睛紧盯着对方的脸：“现在我只想操你。”

哈利厌恶的将汤姆抵回去，避免对方再次舔自己，他将领带勒的更紧，使得汤姆只能乖乖的躺着。

“你真让我恶心。”哈利注意到了汤姆紧绷的裤子，他尽量避开对方的身体，不去碰触对方，他单手将自己的裤子穿好。汤姆有些遗憾，他失去了观赏对方身体的机会。

哈利将汤姆从床上拉起来，反钳住对方的一只胳膊，押送他来到门口。

“开门。”哈利命令道。

汤姆轻蔑的笑着，哈利恶狠狠的将汤姆漂亮的脸抵在墙上，汤姆额头流下一道血痕。

“没听见我说什么吗？”

“没有魔杖，开不了门”汤姆说道，他的伴侣比他想象的要暴躁：“好了，哈利，我们结婚了，你不能拒绝和我行房事，服务我是你的义务。”

“我们没有真的结婚！”哈利压在汤姆身上的手力度又大了几分，这个男人过于狡猾，善于伪装，枉费了哈利之前那么信任他，邓布利多是对的，哈利当时要是多听听他说的话就好了。

汤姆在笑，哈利痛恨男人的从容。

“如果你现在放开我，我保证我会温柔点。”

“下地狱去吧，汤姆。”哈利咒骂道，他的目光环顾房间四下寻找魔杖。

“别找了。”汤姆笑着说，他抬起自己的右手，像哈利展示着自己手里的东西：“魔杖在这里。”

哈利惊讶的睁大眼睛，超强的反应速度使他快速的侧身，避开了汤姆魔杖发出的一道红光。但是因为他动作太急促，他跌到在了地上。

“你真是拥有一具灵活且漂亮的身体。”汤姆欣赏这哈利脸上的惊慌，他的魔杖指着哈利，轻柔的念道：“刻骨钻心。”

地板上的哈利因疼痛蜷缩了起来，他的每一寸皮肤都如同被刀割伤一般疼痛，每一根骨头似乎都被人碾碎了。哈利尖叫了起来，他在汤姆的脚下颤抖着，指甲在地板上抠出血痕。

汤姆享受的深吸一口气，哈利的尖叫声和他的笑声一样悦耳动听。汤姆停止了施咒，让哈利有了喘息的机会，他挣扎着想爬起来，但是汤姆踩住了他的背，把他压回了地面。

“看看你，多么漂亮的小东西。”汤姆用脚将哈利翻了个身，使他面朝上，他喜欢青年充满活力的绿眼睛看着自己。此时对方面色苍白，浑身冷汗，被浸湿的黑色头发贴着额头。

“变态。”哈利咒骂道。

回应哈利的是一道魔咒，它像鞭子一样甩在了哈利的身上，巨疼使得的哈利身体蜷缩起来，白色衬衫迅速吸收下面冒出来的鲜血。汤姆抓住哈利的头发将他从地上拖起，往床边走去。

“你很勇敢，哈利，除了你没有人敢反抗我。”

哈利被甩到了床上，在他可以挣扎之前，汤姆的身体就压了上来。

“我很想教授一下你什么是礼仪。”汤姆粗暴的扯下了哈利的裤子，他挤进对方的双腿间：“但是首先我需要你舒缓我一下我的欲望。”

“不！”哈利举手想打汤姆，但是汤姆先一步钳住了他的手。

汤姆的小腹顶在了哈利的大腿上，坚硬的触感使的哈利脸上失去了血色，他知道这意味着什么。

“感受到了吗？”汤姆凑到哈利的耳边低语，他恶意的咬了一下对方的耳垂：“我从未如此渴望过。”

汤姆的手抚摸着哈利赤裸的大腿，在敏感的腿根那边不断的徘徊。

“你个混蛋！”哈利试图甩掉身上的汤姆，但是现在他的挣扎显得既无力又可笑。

在哈利惊恐的目光下，汤姆解开了自己的腰带，他抬起哈利的腰，硕大的炙热抵在入口，开始向里面压，哈利疼苦的尖叫起来，他的双腿踢打着，身体向后缩。汤姆钳住对方的腰，继续向里挺进。哈利的身体很青涩，完全没有准备好，在汤姆粗暴的入侵下，他被强行打开了。

汤姆满足的叹息，里面很温暖，紧紧的吸附着他，内壁因疼痛不断颤抖着，每深入一寸，汤姆就会感到更多的热度，于是他调整了一下哈利的身子，准备将自己全部埋进去。

“住手！我可以给你其他任何东西！”哈利叫喊着，汤姆可以看到他漂亮的眼睛里染上了恐惧，这使得他又硬了几分。

“我已经拥有我想要的了。”

汤姆残忍的笑了，他按住哈利，一次性顶了进去。哈利尖叫了起来，他疼的痉挛，眼睛真的很大，不敢相信自己就这样被一个男人侵犯了。汤姆闭上眼睛细细的品味着，里面感觉很温暖，紧致，不断在抖动，他甚至可以感到对方的呼吸。哈利的身体内部宛如仙境，汤姆陶醉极了，他从未享受过如此纯粹的快感。

汤姆律动起来，但是哈利的身子太紧了，还过于的干涩，这导致他只能浅浅的抽动。汤姆有些不满，这点刺激是完全不够的。

“你个禽兽！畜生！混蛋别碰我！出去！唔。。。。。。！”

哈利在尖叫咒骂着，他的身体依旧紧绷，汤姆揪住对方的头发，把哈利的脸恶狠狠按进枕头，阻断了哈利的咒骂声，汤姆不喜欢哈利的抵抗姿态，也许以后他会找时间慢慢调教对方，让哈利明白他只能顺从汤姆。但是现在，汤姆只想按住对方一下接一下的把对方操开。

渐渐汤姆感觉哈利的身体渐渐不再过于干涩，里面湿滑起来，哈利在流血。顺畅的进出带来了更多的快感，这使得汤姆忍不住的呻吟起来，他伸手蹂躏了一会儿对方的下体，但是哈利肚脐下三寸的地方没有点生气，他疼的直冒冷汗，汤姆抽动一下，哈利就疼的抖一下。

汤姆感觉自己被快感吞噬了，他的大脑里除了哈利什么也没有，他开始提高速度，恶狠狠的撞击着对方的身体，每次的顶到最深处，哈利的身子不得不跟着他的节奏晃动，床因此嘎吱作响。

一时间，房间里只剩下汤姆的喘息声，枕头下哈利含糊不清的疼苦尖叫声，以及肉体碰撞的水渍声。

哈利的身子紧的像一个小鼓，每次汤姆抽离都会紧紧的吸住他，而当汤姆完全埋进去后又会抗拒的颤抖。汤姆不断的抽送着，他将脸埋在对方的颈部，撕咬着，牙齿陷入对方的皮肤，贪婪的舔舐着溢出来的鲜血。哈利在枕头里发出沉闷的呜咽声，像是要窒息了，于是汤姆松开了哈利的头发，哈利终于可以呼吸了。

“停下来。。。。。。。”哈利的声音有些嘶哑，他尖叫的太久了，绿色的眼睛已经湿润了，眼眶红红的，惊恐极了。

汤姆粗暴的侵犯着他，这产生了太多的疼痛，哈利觉得自己被从身体内部撕裂了，每一次的深入，都是对他的折磨，他的腿被分的很开，腰被高高的抬起，汤姆强迫他做出迎合的姿态。哈利无法保护自己，只能看着自己被点点夺取自尊，成为对方的泄欲工具。恐惧淹没了哈利。

在一段时间粗暴的撕咬和操弄后，哈利无法忍受了，他的身体没有一块地方完好无损，雪白的皮肤上布满的齿痕，抓痕，他胸口的伤口不断的流血。汤姆一边侵犯着他一边在他身上制造伤口，他实在是太喜欢哈利的血，它们尝起来就像哈利本身，干净香甜。哈利开始哭泣，他知道任何挣扎都没有用，他只能祈求对方赶快结束。

“求你了。。。。。。”哈利带着哭腔说：“快停下来。。。。。。”

汤姆沉重的喘息着，哈利受伤幼兽般的哀求声激发了他更多的欲望，他猩红的眼睛贪婪的盯着哈利的脸，不错过对方的任何表情变化。他喜欢哈利在他身下辗转哀求的样子，祖母绿的眼睛充满泪水的样子漂亮极了。这种脆弱让他更加想要给予对方疼痛，让他发出更多的好听的哀求声。于是汤姆的手扣住了对方的颈部的皮肤，留下了血痕，牙齿也贴上去厮磨起来，哈利发出窒息般的哀鸣，这使得汤姆的控制欲得到了满足。

快感使得汤姆额角沾满汗滴，一些汗珠凝结在一起，顺着他颈部优美的曲线滑下，滴落在了哈利的胸口。汤姆身体的肌肉线条紧致而充满诱惑，每一寸都如同神明亲自刻画的，美得不可一世。但是在哈利的眼里，此时的汤姆就是恶魔的化身，热衷于不断给他添加痛苦，他的残暴和邪恶在哈利面前毫无掩饰的全部展示了出来。

汤姆的节奏越发狂乱起来，他快到了。哈利呜咽着，这太多了，远远超出了他的承受范围，他想蜷缩成一团阻止对方伤害自己，但是汤姆压开他的腿，让他只能接受汤姆的节奏。哈利喘息着用手扣住床单，仰着头，脖子上的血管因疼痛突起，眼泪止不住的落下，初次和男人性交使他承受着巨大的疼苦。汤姆呼吸粗重，他继续猛烈的撞击，最终他深深的埋在哈利的体内，低吼着释放了自己。哈利尖叫起来，他的身体因为突然涌入的液体激烈的痉挛着，他被迫接受了全部。

疲惫的汤姆倒在哈利身上，他从未感到如此充实，在过去汤姆一直厌恶着性爱，他觉得那很脏很恶心，可是此时面对青年沾满汗水和鲜血的身体，他没有感到厌恶反而觉得美丽。哈利已经昏过去了，他的脸上挂满了泪痕。汤姆小心的抽出了自己，精液顺着哈利的大腿流出来了一些。汤姆注意到里面混杂着一些血迹，很明显汤姆做的有些过火了。从头到尾只有他一个人享受到了。

“睡吧，吾爱，希望你的梦里也有我。”

汤姆爱怜的伸手拂去了那些泪珠，吻住了对方，汤姆喜欢哈利的唇，它们亲起来柔软而甜美。

他们注定会相互吸引，汤姆相信接下来的婚姻生活会使哈利逐渐接受自己。

4

汤姆对食死徒的例行会议感到很无聊，他们有时候愚蠢到让汤姆想要给他们一人一个阿瓦达。片刻后，大家都不说话了，他们低着头，连呼吸都是小心翼翼的，每个人都可以看到出来此时主人心情不佳，并且正在逐渐失去耐心。

“你们还有什么要汇报的吗？”汤姆轻柔的问道。

“没有了，主人。”卢修斯回答道。

“很好，那今天就到此为止吧。”汤姆挥挥手，大家都化作一团烟雾消失了。

汤姆迫不急的回到了自己的庄园，他挥挥魔杖给门解锁，然后推门进去。

哈利就坐在窗前，他穿着汤姆挑选的睡衣，带着汤姆给他定制的漂亮项圈，被银质的链子拴在床边。阳光洒在他身上，美得宛如一幅画。

哈利在看到汤姆时，绿色的眼睛慌乱极了。

“今天过得怎么样？”汤姆勾住哈利项圈，将他拉到自己的身边，在他的额头上落下一个吻：“吾爱。”

哈利没有说话，他只是安静的等待着汤姆放开他，然后迅速的缩回自己的角落。

汤姆轻笑着靠近哈利，他的手落在了哈利的肩膀上，抚摸了起来，对方的皮肤上布满红痕，都是之前汤姆留下的，每次床事他都忍不住的要去伤害对方，这不是好习惯，汤姆觉得自己应该改改，他还是希望能给予哈利快感的。

当汤姆的抚摸一下下变重时，哈利开始恐慌，他低垂着眼，修长的睫毛脆弱的颤抖着，仿佛濒死挣扎的蝴蝶。汤姆对这种脆弱着迷极了，于是他上前吻了对方，哈利没有抗拒，也没有迎合，只是期盼赶快结束。

哈利已经明白了，自己的反抗也罢哀求也罢只会让对方更加兴奋，他唯一能做的就是安静的躺好，祈祷今天对方能早点放过自己。

“别担心，我不会做到最后。”汤姆的手伸进对方的睡裤，开始爱抚，前几次汤姆有些失控，没有把握好分寸，弄伤了哈利，今天再那样做哈利可能就要躺好几天了。

“你什么时候才能厌倦我？”哈利问道，他的翠绿色的眼睛里没有情绪。

汤姆轻笑着褪去了衣服，他说。

“我永远都不会厌倦你。”

哈利绝望的闭上了眼睛，迎接下一场暴力。

第二天清晨，汤姆吻别了哈利，哈利没有回应他，他用被子紧紧的裹住自己，在床上蜷缩成一团。

汤姆决定给哈利买些礼物，这样也许会使他更快乐点。他派人去搜罗了大量的奇珍异宝，每一个都价值连城，汤姆幻想着把他们都堆砌在哈利脚下的样子，那幅光景一定美不胜收。

但是，当汤姆回到家时，他的幻想破灭了，房间的窗户是打开的，哈利不见了，他走上前，捡起窗台上落下一根灰色的羽毛，那是鹰头马翼兽的。

汤姆愤怒极了，他闯进霍格沃茨，挥舞着魔杖，将周围的人全部打翻在地。但是这还不够，他想要血洗这里！

“阿不思！你偷走了我的东西！”汤姆用魔杖指着邓布利多。

邓布利多从容的转过身，蓝色的眼睛直视对方。

“哈利不是东西，他是一个人。”

“但是他属于我！”汤姆甩出一个恶咒，邓布利多快速的抽出魔杖抵消了那个恶咒。

“他从来就没有属于过你。”邓布利多说道：“无论你如何施加暴力，哈利从未正眼看过你。”

汤姆站着那里，他嗜血的笑了。

“我不在乎，我只要他在我身边就可以了。”汤姆收起来魔杖，他猩红的眼睛里全是疯狂：“告诉他，跑快点，下次被我抓住，我会让他再也不能离开我！”

邓布利多没有说话，他看着汤姆，满是同情。

汤姆转身离开了，他不能再浪费时间了。

哈利的逃亡对于汤姆来说就是一个小游戏罢了，汤姆会动用一切力量寻找哈利，这次他会将对方牢牢的锁在笼子里，让他永远都无法逃离自己！

而此时，哈利骑在鹰头马翼兽上，张开双臂，大笑着，清风吹乱他的头发，云彩就在他的身边，他从未如此的感谢拥有自由。

游戏开始。

作者话：  
本篇同人文灵感来自：歌曲，《game over》Kazaky，连接：https://music.163.com/song?id=26404065&userid=407285616  
各位尊贵的来宾，欢迎来到这场盛宴。  
请各位，准备好刀叉，保持饥饿，肉系短篇LVHP同人文狂欢节正式开始了。


End file.
